Ice Cream
by Yeo-Rin
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah es krim suatu hal yang sederhana menjadi rumit begitupula sebaliknya./Chapter 1 is up!/Fanfic pertama kami!/Mind to R&R?


_**Hello everyone! **_**Ini adalah fanfic kolaborasi pertama kami. Entah kenapa Yuri mendapat inspirasi karena mengingat kata es krim. Jadi Yuri dan Rin mengapresiasikan ide kami menjadi fanfic ini. _Can't wait read our fanfic? OK let's read!_  
**

* * *

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) **** Koge-Donbo**

**Ice Cream ****© Mayuri KazuRin**

**Warning : AU, Deskripsi aneh, OOC, OC, Typo bertebaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

Karin mengibaskan salah satu tangannya ke arah wajahnya. Tangan kecilnya bergerak teratur menimbulkan angin kecil yang berhembus pelan. Sesekali ia mendongak menatap langit. Lingkaran berwarna kuning pucat bersinar dengan terangnya di langit. Gumpalan kapas tak terlihat satu pun di langit. Karin menarik napas bosan. Ia menatap hamparan rumput hijau seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Jemari kecilnya sesekali bergerak untuk mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan bangku kayu yang berwarna putih yang ia duduki. Sesekali ia mendongak dan mengomel pada mentari. Rok pendek berwarna putih yang ia pakai berhembus seiring dengan hembusan angin musim panas. Karin menarik napas jenuh. Hari ini sangat membosankan. Harusnya musim panas tahun ini menyenangkan. Tapi kata menyenangkan sepertinya harus ia tepis jauh-jauh.

"Hari ini sangat panas!" ia mengibaskan tangan kecilnya di depan wajahnya. Semilir angin sejuk menghembus wajahnya memberikan kesan sejuk tersendiri pada Karin.

Karin memejamkan matanya dan mendongak menatap langit. Semilir angin perlahan berhembus dengan lembut membelai wajah Karin. Ini yang ia inginkan, hembusan angin yang dapat mengurangi rasa panas di musim panas tahun ini.

"Kalin-_nee _kenapa?" suara anak perempuan terdengar lembut di telinga Karin. Karin menoleh dan menunjukan senyum terbaiknya pada anak perempuan berambut _indigo _yang tengah tegak berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Himeka-_chan_," Karin menjawab dengan suara lebut pada sosok yang berumur lebih muda 2 tahun darinya. Himeka mengangguk kecil dan segera duduk di samping Karin. Gadis berambut _indigo _itu mendongak menatap langit seraya menyipitkan matanya untuk mengurangi intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

"Mucim panac ini cangat menyebalkan!" Himeka yang masih duduk di bangku TK berkomentar kecil seraya memanyunkan bibirnya. Karin yang baru saja masuk di kelas 1 Sekolah Dasar menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan ucapan Himeka.

"Ini cangat panac ya kan Kalin-_nee_?" Himeka menoleh ke arah Karin. Karin tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia melirik Himeka dengan ekor matanya. Gaya bicara seperti anak kecil yang cedal masih dengan khas ada ditiap ucapan Himeka.

Karin mendongak menatap langit. Semilir angin menghembus rambutnya yang tergerai. Karin memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut membelai wajahnya. Panasnya matahari musim panas serasa mulai memudar seiring dengan hembusan angin. Karin membuka matanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. Karin menoleh menatap Himeka yang tengah menggerakan telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah sebuah gerobak dorong yang sesak dengan banyak anak-anak disekelilingnya.

Karin menyipitkan matanya menatap _intens _kerumunan yang tengah mengurumuni gerobak itu. Karin melirik Himeka sesaat seraya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Himeka segera menarik Karin tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Karin yang keheranan. Karin kaget saat Himeka berlari menariknya. Nyaris saja ia terjatuh karena perbuatan Himeka yang mendadak itu.

Kaki mereka menghentak aspal dengan cepat. Langkah kaki mereka tergesa menuju ke gerobak yang sesak dengan anak-anak itu. Karin sempat mencoba untuk menarik Himeka kembali ke bangku taman. Tapi usahanya berhasil nihil. Himeka masih menariknya menuju ke gerobak itu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Karin melontarkan pertanyaan seraya mencoba menarik Himeka ke bangku yang awalnya mereka duduki. Ia mendengus saat melihat Himeka yang mengacuhkan pertanyaanya dan masih menariknya ke arah kerumunan itu.

"Himeka-_chan,_" Karin memanggil Himeka dengan nada lembut. Himeka menoleh ke arah Karin dan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Karin tersenyum kecil melihat hal yang ia lakukan bisa mengalihkan perhatian Himeka padanya.

"Kita mau kemana Himeka-_chan_?" tanya Karin. Himeka tersenyum dan segera menggerakan telunjuknya menunjuk ke kerumunan anak-anak.

"Memangnya disana ada apa?" Karin bertanya polos.

"Dicana ada ec klim Kalin-_nee!" _Himeka berseru dengan riang. Iris _emerald _Karin membulat mendengar kata '_es krim'_. Segera ia menambah kecepatan berlarinya untuk menyamakan kecepatan berlarinya dengan Himeka.

Karin dan Himeka berjubel dengan banyak anak yang berebutan untuk membeli es krim. Karin dan Himeka menyusup masuk dalam kerumunan anak-anak itu. Karin menarik Himeka agar tak tersesat pada kerumunan itu. Teriakan anak-anak seumuran dengannya yang meminta es krim pada penjual es krim itu. Karin segera merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang. Ia segera berdiri di depan penjual es krim itu.

"Es krim _vanilla_ satu! Kau mau apa Himeka-_chan_?" Karin menoleh ke arah Himeka yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku mau ec klim cokelat!" Himeka berseru dengan riang dan memberikan uang yang ia punya pada Karin.

Penjual es krim itu menganggukan kepalanya dan segera membuat es krim yang dipesan Karin dan Himeka. Penjual es krim itu segera memberikan 2 _cone _es krim pada Karin dan Himeka. Karin segera menyerahkan uang ke penjual itu dan keluar dari kerumunan anak-anak.

Karin berjalan sambil memakan es krim _vanilla _yang ia beli dengan lahap. Sesekali lelehan es yang berubah menjadi air itu jatuh menetes ke jemari kecilnya yang memegang _cone _es krim. Karin melirik ke arah Himeka yang tengah sibuk memakan es krim cokelatnya. Karin tersenyum kecil dan kembali melahap es krimnya dengan lahap.

"Himeka-_chan!_" suara seorang anak laki-laki membuat langkah kaki Karin dan Himeka terhenti. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Himeka segera menoleh. Iris _onix-_nya menatap sosok yang memanggilnya seraya senyum lebar. Sosok itu—Kazune—segera berlari ke arah Himeka.

**BRUK**—tanpa sengaja Kazune menabrak Karin. Karin limbung ke belakang. Es krim yang ia pegang jatuh mengenai roknya. Iris emeraldnya membulat menatap kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia menatap Kazune tajam. Segera Karin menarik Kazune dan memberikan tatapan terseram yang ia punya.

Dengan segera Karin menarik baju Kazune pergi cukup jauh dari kerumunan banyak orang yang sedang mengantri untuk memberi es krim dan menyuruh Himeka untuk tetap berada di tempatnya.

"KAU!? Bisakah kau datang dengan tidak membawa masalah? Lihat es krim _vanilla**-**_ku!" Karin berkata dengan memberikan _death glare _terbaiknya kepada Kazune. Dengan tatapan yang diberikan Karin, sepertinya Kazune tak peduli.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari bajuku? Aku takut bajuku kotor," dengan pandangan meremehkan dan tampang yang tak bersalah serta sikap _cool-_nya, ia segera melepaskan tangan Karin yang dari tadi memegangi lengan bajunya dengan kasar. Dengan segera Karin melepaskan legan bajunya. Ia tak sadar kata katanya tadi membuat Karin mulai kehilangan kesabaran terbukti dengan kepalan tangannya yang kian mengerat.

"Bisanya kamu berkata seperti itu seolah tak terjadi masalah! Lihat es krim _vanilla_ kesukaanku! Lihat rok yang kupakai! Semua jadi kacau gara-gara kau! Bisakah kau tidak menggangu hariku di liburan musim panasku?" bentak Karin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rok pendeknya yang terkena tumpahan es krim saat Kazune menabraknya tadi.

"Aku kan tak sengaja! Lagi pula kenapa kau menghalang halangi jalanku? Itu pun juga salahmu! Dan seharusnya yang mengganggu hari hari musim adalah KAU!" balas Kazune yang tak mau mengalah dengan kalimat yang cukup pedas. Pandangannya mulai melihat sosok Himeka yang berlari kearahnya dan Karin. Pandangannyapun kembali menuju Karin yang akan segera membentaknya lagi.

"Sudahlah aku tak peduli! Cepat ganti rugi! Aku minta ganti rugi dengan semua ini! Kau kacaukan segalanya yang ingin kunikmati di musim panas ini!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" kata Kazune tetap dengan gayanya yang s_tay cool._

Karin memberika tatapan _death glare _terbaiknya kepada Kazune. Ia merasa sangat naik darah dengan perkataan perkataan yang dilontarkan Kazune. Tanpa sadar, ia melihat Himeka tepat disampingnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. "Himeka_-chan!?_" bisiknya pelan.

"Kalin_-nee_ kenapa lama? Ada apa Kalin_-nee_? Apa Kalin_-nee_ malah cama Kazune_-nii_ kalena kejadian tadi? Kumohon maafkan Kazune_-nii_, kulaca ia tak cengaja, Kalin_-nee,_" kata Himeka masih dengan napas yang memburu.

"Tapi ia sudah kelewatan, Himeka_-chan_. Aku meminta ganti rugi kepadanya, tapi ia malah memberontak," Karin tampak cemberut karena perkataan Himeka yang membela Kazune.

"Kata siapa aku memberontak? Bukankah kau yang memberontak pertama kal—."

"Cudahlah Kazune_-nii_ jangan bertengkal, cepat ganti rugi cama Kalin_-nee!_" Himeka memotong perkataan Kazune dan mulai membela Karin. Karin tersenyum menang disaat Himeka mulai membelanya. Karena yang Karin tahu adalah Himeka adalah adik kesayangannya dan Kazune pun tak bisa membantah perkataan Himeka.

"Umh... Baiklah. Jika Himeka tidak disini, aku tak akan menganti rugi es krim mu! Kali ini kau selamat! Tunggu pembalasanku!" kata kazune setengah hati. Karena bagi Kazune hidup harus ekonomis.

* * *

**To Be Continue or THE END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_So what do you think?_  
**

**_Leave us your opinion in review please!_**


End file.
